This invention relates to a device and method for calling wildlife and, more particularly, to a device which emulates a variety of sounds produced by deer.
Deer hunters typically employ a number of methods for calling a deer within range to be shot by a rifle, bow, or other weapon. Typically, the sounds are produced by calls having a reed placed within a longitudinal passage. The hunter forces air from the hunter's lungs through the passage and the reed vibrates to produce a tone emulating a deer sound.